


puppy time

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, this was less sad in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Adam brings home a new friend but Marcus is less than enthused. Why is he so bad at these things?





	puppy time

Adam was in a rare state. It was unusual to see the man with any measure of excitement on his face, and as he stepped through the front door of the estate into the foyer, the look didn’t fade. In his left hand was a leash, at the end of which stood a small, fuzzy, brown puppy.

The puppy padded around, sniffing everything while lightly wagging his tail. He was calm and easygoing, just like the breeder said he would be; a good choice for a family pet.

“Marcus,” Adam called. “Come down here, I need to show you something.”

The ten year old was not hasty, and when he finally appeared at the head of the stairs he stopped dead. His pale eyes bugged out at the sight of the puppy, and for the moment Adam thought he had won.

“Dad, why is there a dog in the house?” Marcus asked slowly.

“He’s ours,” Adam said. “A new family member. Come say hello.”

Marcus descended, his eyes gradually narrowing at the creature whose presence he had never expected. He stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked again at Adam. “Why’d you get a dog?”

“He’s for you. Boys want dogs, don’t they?”

“Not me.”

Adam blinked, several times, the only betrayal of his composure. “Ah, well...that’s…”

Marcus drummed his fingers along the banister, not looking his father in the eye. He didn’t like saying anything that contradicted his parents, and Adam knew when something like that was about to happen. “Dad, I really didn’t want a dog. You and Mom are both really busy and I’d have to be the one to take care of it. I don’t want to do that. Sorry.”

Adam glanced at the puppy, who had finished his inspection of the entry and was regarding him with wide-eyed curiosity. “That’s all right. I just thought…” He didn’t know what he’d thought, actually. “I assumed you liked dogs.”

“I don’t,” was all Marcus said. “But I like lizards.”

Adam shuddered. “You and your mother both. All right, little guy,” he hefted the leash, “let’s take you back to your mommy.” The puppy was more than eager to bound out of the front door, trying with all his young little might to tear free of his restraints. He had no awareness nor compassion for the fact that Adam felt like he’d just lost a war.


End file.
